pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Bokukakkoii~!
¡Hola, bienvenido |1}}|o|a|o(a)}} a ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Bokukakkoii~!. Si tienes dudas dudosas (?) visita mi discusión y preguntame lo que quieras :3 ¡Que te los pases muy bien y haz muchas novelas! Norika (discusión) 13:56 23 sep 2014 (UTC) ((Dejo el mensaje de bienvenida porque me trae recuerdos)) (?? Mensajeadme hamores (???? Tío Tu nombre no mola (??? OKNO XD te seguiré llamando Flash, Teddy suena demasiado gay (??????? Oooooooooooooooooooins Metete al chaaaaaaaaaaat katoy soooola ooooooooooooooooooooins ooooooooooins D': Archivo:Piplup_XY.gifDon't you gorry know... ♪ ¡Ah, que ya estás aquí! (? ✿¡Mándame la primera mierda k se te ocurra! (?Archivo:Espeon_XY.gif Archivo:JEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg ADMÍRA SU PRECIOSIDAD. AQUÍ Y AHORA D8 (? 11:38 26 oct 2014 (UTC) Respuesta guachi Borrar novelas a otro admin., que yo les cojo valor sentimental ;-; (?? yo soy más encargada del diseño xDU, así que lo de cambiar el color del link si puedo hacerlo, porque todavía no les cojo cariño a los colores (??? This is Halloween...∞Can you feel the sunshine?~ Archivo:can you feel the sunshine.jpg GAME OVER 13:48 16 nov 2014 (UTC) Mensaje de parte de tu conciencia Deja de cambiarte el nombre. Atte.: Tu conciencia Sí. No. Tal vez. Flojito. Sobre lo que te comenté Pues eso, aquí te dejo el link con una revisión sobre los últimos cambios que hizo ese cabrón: http://es.pokpiruleta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Daichi_%28OC%29&diff=14583&oldid=14483 Lo mantendré tan vigilado que le va a dar paranoia (?) en serio, podré parecer acosadora pero no pienso quitarle un ojo de encima, pero eso, que nadie excepto tú tiene derecho a tocar tu trabajo, a menos que le pidas a un admin que borre tal artículo, o que lo proteja. Lo que ha hecho se puede considerar como vandalismo, pero de momento no sabemos si es Mind ya que no se ha comprobado la IP con otras cuentas anteriores. De todas formas vamos a recopilar todas las cuentas, y yo de forma anónima preguntaré en wikia central, para que se haga una comprobación, entonces sabremos con quién estamos tratando. Archivo:Umbreon XY.gifPhoenix~ ¿Algo que necesites saber? :3 Archivo:Flareon XY.gif 11:45 5 dic 2014 (UTC) Una cosilla Heeeey C-ta-kun :3. Mew me ha propuesto lo de aliarnos con otras wikis, pero las que vemos están muertas o hay mal rollo ahí. Así que pensé: "Hey, C-ta está en otras dos wikis aparte de ésta, ¿y si nos aliamos?" RESPONDE A MI PREGUNTAAAAA D8 (?). Me refiero a Shuuen no shiori y Higurashi, sería una buena forma de darnos a conocer. ¿Qué diseh a eso? :3 Por cierto, si llevo sin contestar estos días es que no me apetecía para nada conectarme a whats, y aparte la conexión en mi casa es muy cacosa 50px (?? 火災This fiery phoenix~Drowns you in Hell 火災" Archivo:Flareon mini.gif 22:16 5 abr 2015 (UTC) Importante C-ta, recuérdame que mañana te tengo que decir por whats algo importante, y necesito que me digas qué opinas al respecto .v. 火災This fiery phoenix~Drowns you in Hell 火災" Archivo:Flareon mini.gif 22:28 9 abr 2015 (UTC) Borrado Claro, te los borro ahora en un momento. Por cierto, sé que tenía que haberte dicho esto en el mensaje anterior, pero creo que para la wiki de Higurashi en español se podría hablar con los de la wikia en inglés y pedirles permiso de códigos y eso para que se pueda adaptar, no sé si me entiendes lol (??. 火災This fiery phoenix~Drowns you in Hell 火災" Archivo:Flareon mini.gif 10:39 12 abr 2015 (UTC) Nueva alianza He estado bicheando por ahí entre wikis aliadas con la que podríamos colaborar, y he encontrado Animanga y Akiba-Kei wiki, que es una wiki trasladada y que de momento tiene pocos artículos. Animanga tiene más artículos pero la mayoría son esbozos o tienen poca información. Akiba-kei tiene menos porque están empezando, pero la información está algo más completa. ¿Qué te parece? :3 火災This fiery phoenix~Drowns you in Hell 火災" Archivo:Flareon mini.gif 09:05 28 abr 2015 (UTC) LOS SIENTO TE BANEE DEL CHAT POR ACCIDENTE PERDÓNAME TWT Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif 19:42 3 may 2015 (UTC) Respuesta de wikia Aquí está la prueba, en mejor calidad, de las multicuentas: 450px 火災This fiery phoenix~Drowns you in Hell 火災" Archivo:Flareon mini.gif 10:31 5 may 2015 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños :'D Eeh... pues eso, feliz cumpleaños :'3 Era hoy verdad Te hice esto yyy... lo siento :'DD Sé que no tengo excusa pero (? Espero que te guste y eso. ~ ★ A locked girl... Archivo:Patchouli sprite.gif ...in her fantasy world ★ ~ 15:42 19 may 2015 (UTC) Omedetou nii!~ ...Me costó aprender los tropecientos tipos de lápices y pinceles que hay en SAI (quiero Photoshop T-T). Pero tras dos días preparándolo, aquí está, tu regalito (quería incluirme pero soy terriblemente manca dibujando a mano xDD) 350px COÑO JODER QUE ME DA ALGO DE LO MONOS QUE SOIS BANGARANG 50px. El fondo del dibujo tiene un significado especial (no las letras xD a ver si lo pillas). Con hamor, nee 火災This fiery phoenix~Drowns you in Hell 火災" Archivo:Flareon mini.gif 16:07 19 may 2015 (UTC) ¡Bienvenido a PokéPiruleta Wiki! ¡Hola, bienvenidoo(a) a Wiki PokéPiruleta! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Tu **** madre c:. Si tienes dudas dudosas (?) visita mi discusión y preguntame lo que quieras :3 ¡Que te los pases muy bien y haz muchas novelas! ~Serch R. Krewliver~ (discusión) 19:09 20 jun 2015 (UTC) ...Ok me havurro. Mi banneo en el chat Hola, quisieran saber cuando me van a quitar el banneo para poder entrar al chat, se que commenti un error lo se pero ya paso dos semanas y no me quita el banneo tu me ayudarías con eso. Saludos!! --Chorujiko (discusión) 19:15 21 sep 2015 (UTC) Hostia... ...Acabo de leer el mensaje que me dejaste en mi discusión, y... Joder, sólo puedo decir que no me reconozco, me preocupé tanto por Idaina, tenía tanto miedo de que le pasara algo malo, que no me di cuenta de que os estaba dejando tirados por sólo atenderle a él. Supongo que también las guerreras tienen sus momentos donde hay cosas ante las que no saben muy bien cómo actuar... Hice cosas totalmente ilógicas simplemente por miedo, porque malpensé de ti, y nunca pensé que llegaría a actuar así. Me he comportado como una imbécil, lo sé, y ya me han dicho muchas veces que me puedo llegar a preocupar demasiado o a obsesionarme, pero no sabía hasta qué punto eso podía ser verdad. Esto no es sólo una disculpa personal, entre tú y yo, por haberte atacado; sino también pública. Y otra cosa, no es que te insultara a las espaldas, simplemente, como pensaba que ibas a atacarle, también me preocupaba eso y cuando en el chat me dijiste eso, no supe cómo tomármelo en un principio, pero ahora que leí tu mensaje, me he dado cuenta de que no he estado actuando bien. No es propio de mí ser así... Sé que le metes puyas, pero Ida me dijo que no me preocupara por él, que no interviniera, y eso haré a partir de ahora; y si sois amigos me alegro. Pensaré en las consecuencias y trataré de no hacerlo más, intentaré no saltar y salirme a la mínima de cambio. No quería dejar este mensaje sin responder ya que me has abierto los ojos (y no es que fuera a pasar de este mensaje, de hecho nunca lo hago. No pude llevarme el portátil a Roma e internet era muy malo D:). La Rena buena, la de antes, volverá pronto, lo prometo. Atte., una Rena que se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho. ~La guerrera ardiente~ ¡Invoca a mi fénix! 50px 20:51 23 sep 2015 (UTC) Amigos Hola, como estas quisiera saber si podemos ser amiigos, yo soy boy y me gusta tu perfil. Catalina plz ENSÉÑAME ENSÉÑAME A JUGAR TOUHOU DD: ~ ★ A locked girl... Archivo:Patchouli sprite.gif ...in her fantasy world ★ ~ 15:43 1 dic 2015 (UTC)